shakespeare sam
by cachorro
Summary: esto es la continuacion de shakespeare pero desde el punto de vista de sam


**Shakespeare (perspectiva de sam)**

**DESCLAIMER: Ni hay iCarly ni la canción me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen ****a Nick y sus respectivos creadores**

**OJO ESTO ES YURI (RELACION CHICA, CHICA) si no te gusta no leas**

**Para las personas que me lo pidieron incluida mi hermana esto es la continuación de Shakespeare, es la perspectiva de sam y sus sentimientos.**

**Bien debo de admitir que yo también quería mas **

Wisconsin

-¿que? No, no y no

¿Por que no?

-¡Sam!

_por favor carly, eres mi unica esperanza

-Ni siquiera me se la cancion

_Tu me ayudaste a componerla… la debes conocer mejor que nadie

Carls ¿tu le ayudaste a componer la cancion? ¿Por qué no me dijiste? – Como es posible que no me diera cuenta-

-Bueno… Sam… la verdad… yo - ¿Por qué esta tan nerviosa?-

_Ella escribió la letra y yo la música… puedes cantar la cancion por mí… por favor

-pero yo…

_Estoy mojando mis propios zapatos… por favor –wuac… espero nunca ser incontinente-

-Dame el micrófono

Sin miedo niña - porque estoy tan nerviosa, es ella la que cantara no yo- increíble este horrendo vestido si se puede ver bien

**I saw you there, so beautiful**

**Te vi ally, tan Bello**

**You stopped and stared, so magical**

**Te detuviste y me miraste, tan mágico**

**Then you asked me for my name**

**Entonces me preguntaste por mi nombre**

**And we took an out town train**

**Y tomamos el tren para ir a la ciudad**

**Before you leave, get up to go**

**Antes de que te vayas, déjame conocerte**

**I wanna know**

**Quiero saber**

12 meses antes

Entonces ¿te gusta freddo? –porque rallos pregunte eso… torpe, me reprendo mentalmente-

-No… claro que no… ¿por que de repente me preguntas eso sam?

Los vi besándose en el set de icarly y pensé que tal vez…

-Ya sabes cómo es Freddy otra vez me dijo que me quería y me beso

Haa –porque me siento tan aliviada… –mira los video juegos… ven vamos –que es lo que me pasa

Te tomo de la mano y siento como si una gran corriente eléctrica me recorriera… creo que empiezo a comprender que es lo que me pasa… o más bien lo empiezo a aceptar…

¿Una competencia Carls? –tal vez así pueda sacar estas ideas de mi mente-

Como era de esperarse gracias a mi gran habilidad te pude ganar, pero es hora de marcharnos y te acompaño a tu casa

-¿espera no quieres quedarte? ya es tarde –me detienes, como quisiera decirte que si pero en este momento mis sentimientos son demasiado… no creo soportarlo -

Otro día… aunque… tal vez durante la noche me meta por tu ventana… nunca se sabe

-Antes de que te vayas… quiero saber –me detienes de nuevo, tu mirada dice que es algo importante-

¿Qué? –Te pregunto con curiosidad-

-¿Te molestaría que ande con Freddy? –te miro sorprendida no me esperaba una pregunta así, mas sin en cambio conozco la respuesta ala perfección -

No, si él es lo que tú quieres… yo jamás me interpondría en tu felicidad… aunque fuera con él –respondo sin duda y sigo mi camino-

**Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff buckely?**

**¿te gusta Shakespeare? ¿Jeff buckely?**

**Watching movies on Sunday?**

**¿ver peliculas en Domingo?**

**Do you like kissing when it`s raining?**

**¿Te gusta besar cuando está lloviendo?**

**Making faces in the station?**

**¿Hacer caras en la estación?**

**Do you like, I need to know**

**Necesito saber, que te gusta**

**What do you like?**

**¿Que te gusta?**

**Before you go**

**Antes de que te vallas**

9 meses antes

-Sam te he estado buscando… ¿Por qué estás aquí escondida? –dios ¿como me encontró?-

Haaa… necesitaba pensar un poco -1 punto para mí por pensar rápido-

-¿pensar? ¿En que? –bien ahora que respondo-

Pues en el jamón –que natural se meda esto de mentir-

-¿En jamón? ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad? ¿Qué es lo que escondes? -dios olvide que ella ve atraves de mis mentiras-

Haaa… ¡jamón! -insisto tal vez me crea-

-¡Jamón! Si claro… déjame ver – peleas conmigo hasta arrebatarme mi secreto - ¿un libro? –preguntas con curiosidad

Si un libro –respondo y me miras extrañada

-¿y de? –dios haz que llueva y el libro se destruya antes de dejar que ella termine la frase-

Si de Shakespeare – dios porque me abandonas acaso porque no creo en ti y mucho menos voy a misa, acaso no puedo redimirme… claro solo para que me ayudes y luego tu en lo tuyo y yo en lo mío… -

-wau Sam no creí que te gustara

A ti te gusta – bueno ya me atrapo que más da-

-si pero… ¿porque lo estás leyendo?

Bueno la verdad es que… -me acerco lentamente a tí y cual película romántica comienza a llover… miro al cielo… un poco lento y ya de nada va… pero al mirarte a los ojos veo algo que antes no había -

_chicas está lloviendo ¿Qué hacen ahí? –Muy probable mente freddtonto morirá esta noche –vamos entren –se gira, y ya puedo leer el obituario tontecnico muere por interrumpir momento… mágico

Solo quería saber porque te gusta tanto –termino de decirte con una sonrisa –y la verdad no fue de mi agrado –tomo tu mano y así camino al interior del edificio

-deberías leer romeo y Julieta –comentas con una sonrisa en tu rostro y yo no puedo evitarlo y comienzo a reír

**You walk me home, so wonderful**

**Fue maravilloso, caminar contigo a mi casa**

**It starts to snow, it`s incredible**

**Empezo a nevar, fue increible**

**Now we`re walking up my street**

**Ahora caminando juntos en mí calle**

**And you slowly turn to me**

**Volteas despacio hacia mi**

**You`re three inches from my lips**

**Estas a tres pulgadas de mis labios**

**But before we do this**

**Pero antes de hacer esto**

6 meses antes

Carls tengo que decirte algo –debo sacarlo de mi sistema aunque me odies eso ya no importa-

-No puede esperar ya casi llegamos a mi casa

Si no lo digo ahora jamás lo diré –te detengo en la entrada de tu edificio - carly… yo

Estoy tan cerca de ti que casi puedo sentir tu cálido aliento… comiesa a nevar… ya no puedo parar es como si el cosmos estuviera de acuerdo con lo que voy a hacer… me acerco…

: Hermanita, Sam… podrían ayudarme con esto –interrumpe Spencer matando la magia y mandando al cosmos a donde pertenece-

-Spencer que es todo esto –preguntas algo sonrojada… quizás por el frio-

: Material para una nueva escultura… podríamos meterlo antes de que se me congele el cerebro

Claro yo llevo esto –tomo las cosas y me alejo… tal vez sea lo mejor- bueno yo ya me voy

-Espera sam… que es lo que me ibas a decir –me detienes -

Nada importante, no te preocupes –tal vez esto no deba de pasar… meto mis manos en las bolsas del pantalón y me voy-

**Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff buckely?**

**¿te gusta Shakespeare? ¿Jeff buckely?**

**Watching movies on Sunday?**

**¿ver peliculas en Domingo?**

**Do you like kissing when it`s raining?**

**¿Te gusta besar cuando está lloviendo?**

**Making faces in the station?**

**¿Hacer caras en la estación?**

**Do you like, I need to know**

**Necesito saber, que te gusta**

**What do you like?**

**¿Que te gusta hacer?**

**Before you go**

**Antes de que te vallas**

4 meses antes

-Sam ¿estás leyendo?

¡Que!… tú me dijiste que leyera romeo y Julieta

-y ¿que tal?

Es tonto

-¿Tonto?

Si… mira… la tipa

-Julieta

Si esa… finge que está muerta para que romeo llegue por ella y no la casen a la fuerza, pero el sonso se toma un veneno y cuando ella despierta él ya casi esta muerto y que pasa después… pues que la sonsa se clava un puñal… y así sonso y sonsa muertos por falta de comunicación, dime si no es tonto –te digo como lo más normal del mundo-

-A mi más bien me parece romántico… todo lo hacen por amor… ami me gustaría tener a mi romeo… o quizás… = jura solamente amarme y ceso de ser una Capuleto –recitaste y mi deseo de ti hablo por mi-

Te cojo la palabra llámame tan solo tu amante y recibiré un segundo bautismo, de aquí en adelante no seré mas…

-pensé que no te gustaba –me dijiste sorprendida y algo sonrojada acaso te habrá gustado-

Recuerdas que lo acabo de leer –te mire con esperanzas- con las ligeras alas de Cupido he franqueado estos muros, pues las barreras de piedra no son capaces de detener mi amor –recite mientras habría la ventana quizás un poco de aire calmaría mis acalorados pensamientos – tus parientes por tal virtud, no son obstáculo para mi

-¿Quién te ha guiado hasta aquí?

Mi amor… –conteste acercándome… arriesgándome – no entiendo de rumbos pero él me guía a ti

-no es lo que contesta romeo

No… es lo que yo contestaría –y afuera nuevamente llovía trayendo consigo la magia

: Carly la cena esta lista –grito Spencer afuera y en el segundo que te diste la vuelta para responderle yo Salí por la ventana como si fuera un ladrón que por más que intenta no puede robar tu amor-

- Con el alma quisiera guardar aun las apariencias; ansiosa, ansiosa negar lo que he dicho; pero fuera ceremonias ¿me amas tu? – escuche tu vos desde el piso de abajo

Que el sueño se aposente en tus ojos y la paz en tu corazón… quisiera ser el sueño y la paz para tener tan dulce lecho -recite mientras regresabas al calor de tu habitación sin haberte percatado de mi presencia… deseando que tus palabras fueran más… así como lo eran las mías… mire al cielo esperando encontrar una respuesta a mis dudas y suspirando, resignada camine a mi casa a pesar de la lluvia.

**Show me the place where you come from**

**Muestrame de donde vienes**

**And the places you dream of**

**Y los lugares con que sueñas**

**I wanna know everything you are**

**Quiero saber todo sobre ti**

**But before we get that far**

**Pero antes de que estemos lejos**

**Do you like, I need to know**

**Necesito saber, que te gusta**

**Do you like, before you go**

**Que te gusta, antes de que te vallas**

2 meses antes

-¿Qué ocurre sam?

Es solo que…

-en otras ocasiones he venido a tu casa no veo por que estas tan nerviosa… ¿acaso tu mamá le pidio de nuevo al gato que se buscara un trabajo?

Eso es siempre

-entonces no entiendo –estaba demasiado nerviosa intento ser mejor para ti pero si no te gusta- por esto no querías que entrara –asentí - sam no veo nada de malo en que ordenaras un poco tu habitación… me gusta

En serio –sonreí - pensé que sería raro

-raro lo es… pero me agrada… y esos postes

Son los lugares que me encantaría visitar –te dije pensando algun dia visitarlos contigo a mi lado

-Grecia… Egipto… ¿parís?

Si, tiene algo de malo –pregunte… y si esos lugares a ti no te gustan-

-No… es que ami también me gustan esos lugares –me sonreíste– y la guitarra, es tuya

Si

-¿sabes tocar?

Me encanta tocar

-¿porque no me lo habías dicho?

No lo sé –en verdad no sabía porque no te lo había dicho

-¿tocas algo para mí? –

Si –no había mejor momento que este para tocar la cancion que escribí para ti –te gusto –pregunte insegura-

-Eres increíble – me dijiste y te acercaste a mi… tan lento… tan cardiaco… mire tus labios, soñaba con poder besarlos y por fin podría hacerlo -

; Sam baja y pon a trabajar al gato –grito mi mama… como si el gato enserio pudiera traer dinero a la casa -

Mejor vámonos –te tome de la mano y salimos… quizás así era mejor… porque arruinar nuestra amistad cuando ni siquiera sé si podría gustarte-

**Do you like Shakespeare? **

**¿te gusta Shakespeare? **

**Just you and me on Sunday**

**Solos tú y yo el domingo**

**Cause I like Shakespeare**

**Si me gusta Shakespeare**

Día presente Wisconsin

Te miro sorprendida, por fin se lo que sientes… porque sé que esa cancion la hiciste pensando en mi… tu mirada es tan penetrante, estas asustada puedo notarlo pero no tienes porque estarlo yo te amo con todo mi corazón y es hora de hacértelo saber… camino por el pasillo aun sigues cantando… me miras… te sonrió… y por fin te beso… nada importa nadie importa solo tú solo yo y solo este amor que sentimos las dos… me separo un poco de ti, te sonrió y respondo.

Si me gusta Shakespeare… pero me gustas más tú –me sonríes y ahora eres tu quien me besa… esto es solo el comienzo de la magia… solo la unión del cosmos con el mundo para que seamos felices.

* * *

><p><strong>Se despide Cachorro… cambio y fuera<strong>


End file.
